battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Multiplier
Force Multiplier is the penultimate level of Bad Company 2. It involves Marlowe and the squad fighting their way to the plane containing the WMD. Objectives *Traverse Blast Zone *Find Alternate Route to the Blast Zone *Prevent Scalar Weapon Detonation Walkthrough and Suggestions The level starts right after the scalar weapon detonates, killing most forces in the area. The squad starts fighting there way through several destroyed buildings, while trying to reach the plane containing the scalar weapon. When done clearing out the destroyed buildings, they see that the plane is taking off. Realizing that they can not shoot it down, they decide to make a dash to the plane through the sewer system. They go through the sewer system and reach the runway right before the plane takes off and boards it. *When you start the level there will not be a supply crate. You start with the weapons from the previous level. It is recommended that you should use a semiautomatic sniper rifle with the scope and the M2 Carl Gustav. The rifle will help mop up and the M2 can deal with the HMG emplacement at your first ammo crate. The M2 will also help deal with concentrations of enemies. The enemy will also have their own rocket infantry as well. Once you clear the first area your squad will move out. Stay back a bit and take out your sniper rifle. Move out to the concrete wall where you can see the tracers being exchanged and begin picking off enemies prioritizing rocket infantry first of course. The enemy will of course see you and fire back but if you move back under cover the enemy will ose interest and begin firing on your squad again. Move up and you will see a supply crate. DO NOT MOVE TO IT YET. If you do enemy LMG and assault rifles will target you. Instead move up along side some cover and peak out with the sniper rifle to snipe the LMG and assault infantry. Once this is done you can move the crate to exchange weaponry. However be careful more enemies may spawn. Once this is done move forward and Sarge will say that they need to find another route. Remember how you had to do the canals? Guess what you are the one having to push again. This time its only for a short push but still time consuming. There will be shotgun infantry, assault and one sniper with a m95 up top. Spam GL rounds and grenades where you saw fire coming from and you will most. Hop in to the blue container once you think it is clear and carefully inch your way out of it until you can see part of the sniper. Kill him and jump out. Sarge will run up the stairs. Follow him. *One way to tell that an area is NOT clear is to sit still and listen for Russian chatter. If you can hear them, that means there are more of them around. Trivia *This level is one of the shortest in the game. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels